Wonders
by CallMeGeneralAwesome
Summary: Takes place after "Kill the Moon". Clara reflects on her time with the Doctor and the wonders in her life while also figuring out her life after she leaves the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I wrote this pretty much immediately after I finished "Kill the Moon." I have a lot of feelings about the episode but what I really loved was how Clara left the Doctor. So this is sort of an extension of that and how I would like it to go, because I love Clara Oswald and want her to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Enjoy!**

"You alright?" Danny asked as he walked into Clara's classroom. He put a mug of tea on her desk.

"Thanks," she said, picking up the tea and taking a sip. "I'm alright."

"Are you still angry?"

Clara nodded. "I think so. Not in the way I was yesterday, though. More in the way that it'll stay with me and keep me from him."

Danny could hear the slight tinge of venom on Clara's last word.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Danny offered, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Thank you," Clara said. "But I've got to handle this on my own." Danny nodded. "I know you want to protect me, and I love that about you. But I can protect myself."

"I know," Danny said. "Of the many words I could use to describe you, 'helpless' is not one of them."

Clara grinned. "What words would you use then?"

Danny glanced at the closed door, then pulled Clara into his arms. "Smart. Beautiful. Caring. Perfect."

"I don't know about that last one," Clara scoffed. "How about you describe me as someone you'll be eating dinner with tonight?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up at the usual time?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could come over and I'd cook for us," Clara said.

"Clara, I've had your cooking," Danny said.

"Don't be mean," Clara said, playfully smacking his arm. "I've been practicing. I want to cook for you."

Danny smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tonight then."

Clara kissed him. "Yes you will."

Danny made a surprised face that turned into a smirk. "Miss Oswald…"

"That isn't what I meant," Clara said, blushing. "I mean yeah maybe but…I just want to spend time with you. That's all. I want to cook for you and talk with you and be with you because I haven't been fair to you and I want to fix that."

"I love you," Danny said, cutting her off.

Clara stammered. "Wha-…huh…?"

"You said it that night and I didn't say it back and it was weird between us but I do, Clara," Danny said. "I love you."

"Don't say that," Clara said.

"Okay," Danny said slowly.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Clara said. "You wanted the truth from me and you haven't got it, not yet. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight. There's one more thing you should know and I'm sorry for keeping it from you but I didn't quite know how to tell you, if I should tell you at all and it's all complicated but I want to be honest with you and-."

"It's okay," Danny said. "I know I said I wanted the truth and I do. But when I said that I was angry and confused and scared for you. I don't want the whole truth right this second. Take your time."

"Okay," Clara said.

"Everyone's got their secrets," Danny said. "I've got no right to be cross with you for not telling me every detail of your life when I haven't told you every detail of mine."

Clara laughed. "What, are you actually from space?"

"No, I'm not," Danny laughed. "I do love you, though."

"Good," Clara said, smiling. Danny gave her a quizzical look. "And I love you, too. Obviously."

"Right," Danny said. "Well we've got to go to assembly soon. I'll see you tonight, Miss Oswald."

"See you then, Mister Pink," Clara said as Danny left.

**-DW-**

Later, Clara was finishing up her year ten class.

"Right, I want your papers on the writing style of Charles Dickens by next Monday, so you have the weekend to finish them off," she announced as the kids put away their supplies. "Minimum five pages, make sure to include quotes from the books we've read." The bell rang. "Alright, have a good weekend everybody. Courtney, may I see you for a moment?"

The class cleared out of the room, eager to go home on that Friday afternoon, but Courtney hung back.

"Yes, Miss?" she said. She was sat at her desk. Clara sat at the desk next to her.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked. "Yesterday was…a long day."

"I'm fine, Miss," Courtney said. "Yesterday was amazing. We saw the moon hatch! That was incredible."

Clara laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess it was." She sobered. "There were also things that you shouldn't have seen. Those spiders, what happened to the other astronauts…"

Courtney looked stoically at the table in front of her.

"The thing about traveling with him is that you see amazing things, but you also see terrible things. And you don't easily forget either of them."

"Miss, I don't really want to talk about it," Courtney said.

"Okay," Clara said. "But if you do need to, I'm here. And just remember that you helped save the planet, and the moon creature. That was something really special, and you did that."

"Thank you, Miss," Courtney said. "But I don't think I want to travel with you and the Doctor anymore."

"Yeah, me neither," Clara said. "I think yesterday was my last go into time and space."

"Is the Doctor going to be okay?" Courtney asked.

"You don't need to worry about him," Clara said.

"I know," Courtney said. "He wasn't very nice. But he's alone now."

"I think that's best for him right now," Clara said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss, I just have a question about the paper," the student at the door said.

"Yes, just a minute," Clara said. She turned back to Courtney. "You're alright, yeah?"

Courtney nodded but rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can stop pestering me, Miss Oswald."

Clara grinned. Courtney was back. "Alright, off with you."

Courtney left and the other student came in.

"Ah, yes, so what is your question?" Clara asked as the student sat in Courtney's vacated seat.

**-DW-**

"This actually looks really good, Clara," Danny said.

"Don't act so surprised," Clara said. "I told you I've been practicing."

Danny poured the wine as Clara lit candles on the table.

"Candles, wine, this is awfully romantic," Danny said.

"I've finished all my marking for the week, we have no distractions," Clara started. "I mean it this time, this weekend is all about you."

"Let's make it about us," Danny replied, raising his glass.

Clara touched her glass to his. "To us," she said.

"So, have you spoken to Courtney?" Danny said. "She seemed a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, I had her class last today, I spoke to her after," Clara said. "She's okay. She went through a lot yesterday, more than a girl her age should have. I think she had a good time, though, after all of it. She helped save the world. It was good for her to see herself do that."

"Good, I was worried about her," Danny said. He ate some of the food. "Clara, this actually tastes really good."

"Thanks," Clara said, smiling. "So how was your day?"

"Good," Danny said. "Taught some maths. One of my year nines was really struggling with this topic but he finally got it today. It's always nice to see a light go on like that in a kid's head, you know?"

Clara smiled. "Yeah."

"Times like that I'm really glad I left the army and became a teacher," Danny said. "I helped people in the army, but I feel like I'm making a real difference as a teacher. I really like helping kids."

"Then teaching is definitely the right profession for you," Clara said.

"What about you?" Danny asked. "Why do you do it?"

Clara shrugged. "I've always loved kids. I worked as a nanny through uni. Apparently every echo of me likes working with kids."

"Every echo of you?" Danny asked.

Clara made a face, realizing she hadn't mentioned that part of her life to Danny before.

"Well," she sighed. "The last Doctor, the one who looked like Aiden, I sort of jumped in his time stream in order to save his life and now there are echoes of me scattered in his time stream, saving his life."

Danny was flabbergasted. "Erm…" he stuttered. "I…don't know what to say to that. How'd you get out of his time stream? Also what exactly is a time stream?"

"We went to his grave and there was his time stream, like a literal, vertical up and down stream of light," Clara said. "He was dying and I jumped in and saved him. And I was in his time stream, parts of me were already there. The leaf from my parents was there. And then the Doctor, the last one, my Doctor, came in and took me out. I don't really know how and he never explained it. I don't think it was easy for him to do, physically. But he wouldn't leave me in there."

"If you always saved him from dying, why does he have a grave?" Danny asked.

Clara shrugged. "I guess one time I don't."

"So there are other versions of you out there, whose sole purpose in life is saving the Doctor?"

"Yes," Clara said. "One of them was a governess in Victorian London, another was an astronaut from the future. There's more, but I didn't really want to know."

"What happens to them?" Danny asks. "Once you…they…save the Doctor, what happens?"

"I don't know," Clara said. "I haven't met them, I can't. I have this weird dream-like memory of the Doctor telling me once about them, about the Victorian governess and the astronaut girl. He said they died."

Danny looked appalled. "You literally die for him and he treats you like rubbish."

"I'm done with him now," Clara said. "No need to get upset."

Danny frowned.

"It wasn't all bad," Clara said. "I told you, I saw wonders. And I know it seems like I didn't want to share them with you, but I did. I just didn't know how. I think on some level I knew that what I was doing wasn't good for me, and I knew that you would tell me that. I wasn't ready to face it."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I was running, and I shouldn't have been," Clara said. "My mum always told me that we'd travel together. She had that book of one hundred and one places to visit in the world and we were going to visit all of them. When she died, I couldn't handle being in Blackpool. I couldn't handle being at home without her. So, first chance I got I went away for university. After I graduated and got certified to teach, I was staying in London with some family friends to look for a job but also care for the kids while their mum was ill. Their mum died and I couldn't leave them. No kid should have to be alone when their mum dies."

Danny broke eye contact for a moment, but only a brief one.

"I loved that family," Clara said. "Still do, they are great people. But I felt stuck. I had been running for a long time and when the Doctor showed up literally on my doorstep, I couldn't say no. I always wanted to travel and for a while I couldn't think about doing it without my mum, so I told myself I was doing it for her. She always wanted me to see the world and I told myself she'd be disappointed if I didn't go."

"She wouldn't have been disappointed in you," Danny said.

"I know," Clara said. "So for a while, traveling was my way on honoring my mother. And it became how I moved on. I still want to see the world, but that isn't all I want anymore. I want to live my life, not spend all my time running down corridors from aliens and making life-or-death decisions. I saw wonders, yeah, but there's also a lot of stuff I wish I didn't see."

"I understand that," Danny said, reaching across the table and holding her hand.

"I know," Clara said, smiling appreciatively.

"What was your favorite thing you saw?" Danny asked after a moment.

Clara sighed. "That's actually what I need to tell you."

"What, have you been to my future?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Sort of," Clara said.

Danny's face immediately sobered. "What?"

"I've been to your past," Clara said. "One time, my subconscious was wired into the TARDIS and she was supposed to take us to my childhood but I was distracted by you so we went to yours instead."

Danny's eyebrows raised. "Why were you distracted by me?"

"Because you called me after I walked out of our first date," Clara said.

"No I didn't," Danny said. "You walked out then came back like ten seconds later."

"Yes, but no," Clara said. "I walked out of the date and went home and the Doctor was waiting for me."

"He would just wait for you at your flat?" Danny asked.

"Yes he has issues with boundaries we've covered this," Clara said. "So I was upset that the date did not go well and he started talking about this theory he had about monsters under the bed. He wanted to see if everyone had the dream where there is someone who grabs their leg when they get out of bed."

"That's weird, I've had that dream," Danny said. "Except in mine, this colonel called Dan the Soldier Man shows up and protects me, but without a gun."

"Yeah," Clara said. "I know."

"How?" Danny asked slowly.

Clara continued. "The Doctor linked my subconscious to the TARDIS to try to go to my childhood to when I had that dream, but my phone rang and it made me think of you so we ended up at your childhood, in Gloucester."

"That's how you knew my name was Rupert," Danny said. "I remember this! Parts of it, at least. I remember this strange woman with a funny accent standing outside my window at like three in the morning."

"For starters, I am definitely not the one here with the funny accent," Clara said. "And secondly, yes that was me. You were scared of what was under the bed and I came in and talked to you, and set up army men around your bed to protect you."

"I put army men around my bed every night until I was fourteen," Danny said.

"I'm sorry," Clara said. "The Doctor scrambled your memories so you wouldn't remember that night and gave you a dream about Dan the Soldier Man."

"That dream was why I became a soldier," Danny said, voice rising. "That dream literally changed my life."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Clara said. "We weren't trying to affect your life, I barely knew you and the Doctor didn't know you at all."

"Why would he give me a dream about becoming a soldier if he hates soldiers so much?" Danny asked.

Clara shrugged. "I don't know. You really liked the story I told you about the soldiers protecting your bed, maybe he just picked something you liked and ran with it."

"This is weird," Danny said. "Right? This is strange."

"It is very strange," Clara replied. "And I understand if you're angry."

"You didn't pry in my past on purpose," Danny said. "I'm not thrilled that you and the Doctor went to my childhood, but it was an accident."

Clara smiled softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"What happened after that?"

"Then we left," Clara said. "And I realized that I made a mistake by walking out, so I went back. I'm guessing I got back before you called me, so you didn't call me at all, which is why I remember it and you don't."

"And that's why you didn't have your coat," Danny said.

"Yes," Clara replied.

"So that's it then?" Danny asked. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Not quite," Clara replied. "After you walked out, the TARDIS was still linked in with my subconscious but it had zeroed in on your timeline. So the TARDIS was going places in your timeline."

"So you _have_ been to my future," Danny said.

"No," Clara replied. She took a deep breath. "I've been to your great-grandson's future."

Danny looked shocked. "Oh…okay."

"Yeah," Clara said. "Did you not notice the man in the bright orange space suit at the restaurant?"

"I figured someone was in fancy dress, I didn't think it'd be my great-grandson," Danny said, still in a bit of shock.

"Do you want to know what he's like?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "This is weird. I've always pictured myself having children but it is very strange to know that I have a great-grandson that exists out there in the future somewhere."

"Yeah, imagine how weird it is to actually meet your own great-grandson," Clara said offhandedly.

Danny gave her an incredulous face. "Is he your great-grandson too?"

Clara made an also surprised face, realizing she let out information that she hadn't quite intended to.

"Erm…" she started. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Danny said. "If you know, I want to know."

"Yeah, I think he is," Clara said.

"You _think_ he is?"

"Well, he didn't have a copy of his family tree to pull out and show me!" Clara said. "And rule number one of time travel, if you meet someone you know who doesn't know you yet, you don't reveal who you are."

"So why do you think he is?"

Clara sighed. "He didn't outright say it, but he basically told me he was. He was a time traveler, the first in human history. He told me that time travel ran in his family, that his great-grandparents used to tell him stories about their adventures. And he gave me a toy soldier that he kept for luck, and said it was a family heirloom."

"I was always planning on keeping Colonel Dan the Soldier Man to give to my son," Danny said breathlessly.

"He said it was lucky."

"Then what happened?" Danny asked.

"We rescued him, because he overshot his time travel target by a billion years, and we brought him home to his family. Then I came back and went to your flat."

"And the rest is history," Danny said.

"Yeah," Clara said.

Danny sighed. "You did try to warn me on that date that you were weird."

"I never said weird," Clara defended. "You did."

"Well," Danny said. "Weird isn't always bad."

"So you're okay with all this?" Clara asked.

Danny shrugged. "I have to be, don't I? It's weird and uncomfortable that you went to my childhood but you didn't mean to and it got you to come back to our date, so how bad could it really be. And the fact that you've met my…our…great-grandson is also weird but really cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Clara smiled. "It was really surreal, meeting him on our first date. But Orson, he's great."

"His name is Orson?" Danny asked. "Orson Pink?"

Clara laughed. "Yeah, there isn't a whole lot of hope for good names in the Pink family."

"Well we'll have to make sure our kids have good names."

"Wait, no," Clara said cautiously. "This is part of why I didn't want to tell you. The future is always changing and nothing is permanent. Don't feel like this is a definite thing if it isn't what you want. I didn't tell you about this in order to make it true."

"I know that," Danny said. "But I also know that I do love you. I'm not saying drop everything right now and have kids, but I would love to have kids with you someday, Clara. We're in a peculiar situation in that we have an idea of what happens with us, but it is still up to us. We still have a choice here and I choose you."

"You're not allowed to say stuff like that unless you mean it," Clara said.

"I mean it," Danny said. "I love you and I think I want kids with you someday. Having this vague idea of where we end up is scary but also sort of exciting. We're not there now but I like knowing that is a place we could end up in."

"I love you, too," Clara said, smiling wide, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please," Danny said. He got up to get her a tissue.

"I've been so worried about us the past few weeks," Clara said. "I was worried about you finding out about the Doctor, I was worried about leaving him, I was worried about telling you everything. And all that is over with and we're still good. I like where we're at now. I'm happy."

"Good," Danny said, handing her the tissue.

She wiped her eyes. "So what now?"

Danny laughed. "We go back to normal? Talk about our day and drink too much wine and watch old movies?"

"Sounds good to me," Clara said. She looked up at him. "Thank you for being okay with all this."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Danny said.

They smiled at each other and then carried on with their meal.

**-DW-**

Clara had just gotten home from work when day when she heard the familiar sound. She barely had time to put down her bag and take off her coat before the blue box materialized in her living room.

Clara stared at the box for a few moments. It had been almost four months since she'd seen it. She turned away and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She stood there and leaned against the counter, sipping wine and glaring at the blue box.

She finished her drink, put her glass in the sink, then went up to the box. She was about to open the door when it opened from the inside.

"I wasn't sure you'd come in," the Doctor said.

"Neither was I," Clara said. "But you hadn't left yet, so I figured you needed me to come in here and tell you to clear off again."

"You're still angry."

"Yes, yes I am," Clara said. "Though not as angry as I could be. You managed not to land the TARDIS in my bedroom. That's an improvement."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude on you and soldier lad."

"This isn't about him, and you know that," Clara said. "And for the last time he's a maths teacher."

"I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to apologize," the Doctor said.

"How long has it been for you?" Clara asked.

"Since what?"

"Since I left. How long has it been for you?"

"I don't know, Clara, it's hard to keep track of time on the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

Clara glared at him.

"Okay, it's been about a week, I think."

"It's been nearly four months for me," Clara said. "And yeah, it was hard for the first week to not travel. But I've gotten used to it. I'm happy. I'm not falling asleep all the time because I'm exhausted from cleaning up your mess. My life has moved on without you here."

"I'm glad," the Doctor said.

"Good," Clara said.

"Do you want to talk about this inside?" the Doctor asked. He was still standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, and Clara was standing just outside it.

"No," Clara said simply.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I did mean it when I said I wanted to apologize."

"Go for it."

"I am sorry for how I've treated you," the Doctor said. "It was never very fair. I always kept things from you and used my superior intelligence to manipulate you. I wanted to respect you but I thought myself so much better than you that I couldn't. I put you in impossible positions and I should not have."

"I'm not your impossible girl," Clara said. "I never was. I'm a person, Doctor. Not a pet, or a disciple, or a mystery to solve. A person."

"I know," the Doctor said.

"Do you?" Clara asked. "You think of yourself as some sort of god, and maybe to some people you are. But you think you're infallible and you're not. What you do has consequences. People die for you, and because of you. The people who travel with you, you take us away and show us wonders and amazing things and instead of letting us feel special you put us in positions to do terrible things."

"Traveling with me comes at a price, you knew that-."

"I know," Clara said. "And I was willing to accept that when I knew that I wouldn't do it alone. I was there to help you and you were supposed to be there to help me. I really cared about you, Doctor, you were my friend. I used to feel safe with you and I don't anymore. You put me in a position in which I didn't feel safe because you wanted to prove some kind of point."

"You _cared _about me," the Doctor said. "Past tense."

Clara sighed. "That's what you get from that?"

"I care about you, Clara, or else I wouldn't have asked you to travel with me," the Doctor said.

"You asked me to travel with you because you met two other versions of me," Clara said. "You wanted me for my mystery, not for me."

The Doctor just sort of said it.

"The last you, the you before this one, I loved him," Clara said. "But he never loved me. He loved my mystery and made it so I didn't want to leave. And then you came and I cared about you, not like I loved him but I cared. And you didn't want me for me, either. You wanted me there to be your conscience. And that isn't what people are! We aren't there only to think for you. That isn't fair."

"I know," the Doctor agreed.

"I do care about you," Clara said. "We've been through too much for me not to care about you. I want you to be happy and be alright in the universe. But I can't help you with that anymore."

"I do care about you too," the Doctor said slowly.

"I know," Clara replied after a moment. "But you still need me as your conscience, and I won't do that."

"So this is it then," the Doctor asked.

Clara nodded. "Yeah. I told you to clear off the last time I saw you and I meant it. I don't want to travel with you anymore."

"I thought you were just angry."

"I was," Clara said. "I was really, properly cross with you. But after I cooled off, I found that I still didn't want to travel anymore. I want to be here."

"With Dan the Soldier Man."

"No," Clara said definitively. "I want to be here for me. My life is mine, not Danny's. Not yours. It has been a long road to get here but I am finally at a place that I don't want to run away from. I saw the wonders of the universe, now I want to see the wonders of my own life."

"It is wonderful," the Doctor said. He paused for a moment. "Okay. I better go then."

The Doctor turned.

"Wait," Clara said.

He turned back around to her.

"Be safe, yeah?" Clara said. "You asked me a long time ago if you were a good man. I told you I don't know. But you can still try, and that is still what matters most. Keep helping people."

"I will," the Doctor said.

"Come here," Clara said. The Doctor exited the TARDIS and stood in front of her. "Are you still terribly averse to hugs?"

"Maybe not this once," the Doctor replied.

Clara smiled and put her arms around him.

"You know I don't like Danny," the Doctor started. "But I do think he's good enough for you."

"Yeah, I like to think so," Clara said.

"I want you to be happy, Clara."

"I am," Clara said. She pulled away from the hug.

"So this is goodbye then," the Doctor said. Clara nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Clara said, taking a step back to watch the Doctor reenter the TARDIS and the blue box take off.

Clara stood there for a short while after the box disappeared, then went back and started putting away her school stuff. Her night went on normally after that.

**-DW-**

Clara walked into Danny's classroom with two cups of tea.

"Good morning," she said.

He looked up from the marking he was doing.

"Good morning." He smiled. "Those both for you?"

Clara handed him a cup.

"Thanks," he said.

"I saw the Doctor yesterday," Clara said.

"What? Are you ill?" Danny asked.

"No, not that doctor," Clara said. "_The _Doctor."

"Oh, right," Danny said. "Of course. I didn't think he would come back. It's been months."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure he'd come back either," Clara said. "But he did, and he's not coming back anymore."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Good," Clara said. "I finally got some closure. That part of my life, the part with him, it was a lot of things, good and bad. And it's over now, and I'm okay with that."

"Good," Danny said.

"Now I'm moving on to the next part of my life," Clara said. "With you."

Danny smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So I was thinking, that maybe when you come over tonight, you could bring your stuff with you," Clara said delicately.

"My…stuff..?"

"Yes," Clara said. "The lease on your flat is almost up. Don't renew it. Move in with me."

Danny was quiet as he thought about it.

"I know we said we'd take things slowly because we work together," Clara began. "But I don't want to take things slow anymore. I love you. There isn't anything holding us back now. We're ready for this."

Danny abruptly got up from his chair and started ruffling through his bag.

Clara looked at him, confused.

Danny finally found what he was looking for and went to close the classroom door. He then made his way to right in front of Clara and held his hand out to her. There was a small box in his hand.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight," Danny said. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Danny," Clara breathed.

"The word I was looking for was 'yes'," Danny said.

"You haven't asked me yet," Clara said, still breathless.

Danny went down to one knee.

"Clara Oswald," Danny began. "I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to be a part of your life. We said we'd take things slowly but I offered you my last name on our first date, so I think we're a bit beyond that. I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Clara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course I will!"

Danny put the ring on her finger then stood up. "Your hands are shaking."

"This is not how I expected my morning to go," Clara said with a joyful laugh. She leaned up and kissed her new fiancé. "I love you."

Danny smiled as he kissed his fiancée.

He pulled back. "I can still move in, yeah?"

Clara laughed. "Yes." She looked at the ring. "Danny, this ring is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," Danny said. "I showed the jeweler a picture of your mum's ring, and she picked on that matched."

Clara smiled and kissed him again.

"Should I wear it today though?"

"We've been engaged for thirty seconds and you're already taking your ring off," Danny joked.

"Everyone will notice," Clara continued. "We've been engaged for thirty seconds, do we want everyone to know already?"

"Why not?" Danny asked. "There isn't a single person in this school who doesn't know that we're together."

"Good point," Clara said. "So I reckon this is the big romantic proposal you were planning. Kneeling on a dirty secondary school floor, constantly paranoid that students are looking through the windows."

"What I was planning involves a lot of flowers, actually," Danny said. "And candles. Some wine. Maybe a massage."

Clara looked excited. "We should definitely still do that then."

"I thought you might say that."

Clara leaned up and kissed him again. "Class is starting soon, I should go. I'll see you tonight, though, fiancé."

Danny smiled. "See you later, fiancée."

Clara went off to her first class, which included Courtney Woods, who was now in year eleven. She immediately noticed the ring and it took Clara several minutes to calm down the class enough to start the day's lesson. By third period, the entire school knew.

During their lunch period, the school headmaster came up to Clara and Danny.

"There is a rumor going around that school that you two are getting married," the headmaster said.

"Yes, and it's true," Danny said.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," Clara said, beaming at Danny.

**Tada! I tried to go through this and catch grammar mistakes and all that so I am very sorry if I missed anything. Also I'm American and I tried to write the characters as more British then American but if the American comes through sorry y'all.**

**Also please leave a review with anything you thought of this! It's meant to be a one-shot but maybe if the muse attacks I'll write more Clara/Danny cuteness.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day/night/existence!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. So I've been rewatching Series 8 and I liked this one shot a lot so I decided to add another chapter. I really like the idea of domestic Clara and Danny dealing with stuff like wedding planning and just being a couple outside of Clara's commitments to the Doctor, so this will explore a lot of that. I hope you enjoy!**

Clara sat at their kitchen table and loudly dropped a stack of paper and brochures on the table.

Danny looked up. "Good morning to you, too, love," he said with a grin.

Clara groaned. "No one warned me that planning a wedding was so time consuming!"

"And paper consuming," Danny added, eyeing the stack. "You know that it's the twenty-first century, yeah? I'm sure you could find everything online rather than lugging around a meter-tall stack of paper."

"My Gran, dad, and step-mum are in London for the weekend and Linda was kind enough to drop all this off."

"They're in town?" Danny asked. "Why don't they come round for tea?"

Clara shot him a look.

"Or not…"

"They have a busy weekend," Clara explained. "Scheduled down to the minute. They don't come down here that often except for the holidays, when all the tourist-y places are crowded, so they're going to do the tourist thing now."

"That sounds kind of fun," Danny said.

"Yeah," Clara agreed. "So while they take bus tours and gawk at landmarks, I get to plow through this stack here."

"You know," Danny started. "We don't need to have a huge wedding. I don't have any family to invite so my side would really just be some friends."

"And my family is just my dad, Linda, and Gran," Clara said. "You're right, even with our friend that isn't a lot of guests."

"There's no need to get very stressed about planning the wedding," Danny said. "I'd marry you tomorrow in the back garden if I could."

"Oh?" Clara asked with a smirk. "And what would you wear to this back garden wedding?"

"I always dreamed I'd be married in my army uniform," Danny said.

"Okay," Clara said. She reached out for Danny's hand. "And what would I be wearing?"

"Well, if we're still going by my dream," Danny said, to which Clara nodded. He grinned. "You know that red thing you brought on that holiday to Paris?"

Clara gasped playfully and swatted at his arm. "Danny!" she said. "I can not wear that in front of my family!"

"Which is why we should have a small wedding!" Danny said, laughing. "Just you, me, a minister, and a witness is all we need, yeah?"

"That's still two too many people to see me in that red thing," Clara said.

"Alright, alright," Danny said. "But I was serious about the other bit."

"What other bit?" Clara said as she started to look through the pile.

"About marrying you tomorrow."

Clara stopped and looked at him. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Your family is here now. I'm sure we could find someone to officiate. And, the weather is beautiful this time of year, we should take advantage of that."

"What about our friends?" Clara asked.

Danny shrugged. "We'll share the photos with them online. No one actually wants to go their friends' weddings anyway; it's so boring to just sit there while they profess their love to each other."

"That's true," Clara said. "There is one problem, though."

"What's that?"

"We live in a flat and we don't have a back garden," Clara said. "We have a car park."

"There's that big field next to the building," Danny said. "Though we can get married in the car park if you really want…"

"That won't be necessary," Clara grinned. "I'm sure the big field will be fine."

"Good," Danny said, standing up to kiss Clara over the table.

Clara smiled into the kiss then pulled back. "Now, we need a plan," she said. "I'll call my dad and tell him to bring everyone round tomorrow. A friend of mine got her wedding officiated by her sister, so I'll phone her to see if she can come. You are in charge of your ring."

"Just my ring?" Danny said. "What about yours?"

"I don't need another ring," Clara said.

"What?" Danny said. "Of course you do."

"Danny, rings are expensive," Clara said. "You just gave me my engagement ring, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to get a dress."

"So that's a definite no on the red thing?"

Clara laughed. "It's a definite no on the red thing."

"You should definitely bring it on our honeymoon," Danny said.

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?" Clara asked.

"Tell you what," Danny said. "I'll go get my ring, while you ring who you need to and get your dress. Then I'll plan the honeymoon. It'll be a surprise."

"I'm not a terribly big fan of surprises," Clara said.

"I know you're not a terribly big fan of surprises," Danny replied. "Consider this my wedding gift to you."

Clara walked over to Danny. She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied.

**-DW-**

"When your father told me about this plan of yours to get married tomorrow, I thought you were out of your mind," Linda said to Clara as she stood in front of a mirror at the shop.

"Thanks, Linda," she said as she pulled at the hem of the white dress. "Gran, what do you think of this one?"

"It's a bit short, isn't it?" Linda said.

Clara ignored her and looked at her gran in the mirror.

"I think it's lovely," Gran said.

"You've said that about every one, Gran," Clara groaned.

"Well you look lovely in everything, dear," Gran said. "What will Danny be wearing?"

"He's wearing his army uniform," Clara said. "He's going to be looking all proper and formal, so I want to match that a bit."

"Even though you're getting married in a car park," Linda said.

"We're getting married in a field next to a car park," Clara said. "But yes."

"You know what, I think I saw one that would be exactly what you're looking for," Linda said. "Just give me a moment."

"No, Linda, it's okay," Clara said, but Linda still walked toward the racks anyway.

Clara sighed.

"She's just trying to help, dear," Gran said.

"I know," Clara said. "It's just so…she's clearly not supportive of this."

"This is a bit unconventional, Clara."

"But it's good, though, Gran!" Clara contested. "This makes more sense than planning a huge wedding that no one actually wants to go to. Besides, there's no point in waiting. If I didn't want to marry him I wouldn't have said yes."

"I didn't say it was bad," Gran said. "Just unconventional."

"What does Dad think?" Clara asked.

"He told you on the phone, he's excited."

"Is he really?"

"Of course he is, dear," Gran said. She motioned for Clara to sit with her, so Clara did. "He's a little surprised that the wedding is so soon, but he's excited. He's so happy that you're happy, love."

Clara smiled and put her head on her Gran's shoulder. "I am really happy."

"There isn't a reason why the wedding is so soon, is there?" Gran asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a great-grandchild?"

Clara's head shot up from her Gran's shoulder. "What? No. Of course not, Gran!"

"You never know with young people these days," Gran said with a grin. "First you bring home that lovely naked Swedish man, now you're getting married on a day's notice. Who knows what's going on?"

Clara laughed. "The Swedish man was a big misunderstanding, and if you'll recall, he never came around again."

"I never did think he was quite right for you," Gran said. "The Doctor? What kind of name is that?"

"A rather pretentious one, if we're being frank," Clara said. "He won't be at the wedding though, so don't you worry."

"I'll always worry about you, dear," Gran said.

Clara smiled and was about to say something else when Linda walked into the dressing room area.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, Clara, but I really do think I've found the one," Linda said, presenting the dress to Clara.

Clara stood up, ready to announce that she didn't like it, but the dress actually sort of took her breath away.

"Oh my stars…" Clara breathed. "Linda it's beautiful."

"Try it on, then."

Clara took the dress and disappeared behind a curtain. She emerged a few moment later with the dress on and stood in front of the mirror.

"It's incredible," she said, turning in front of the mirror and admiring the view from every side. "Linda, it's perfect."

"Clara you look lovely, darling."

"Thanks, Gran." Clara turned away from the mirror and toward them.

"Clara, you look beautiful," Linda said.

Clara turned to her. "Linda, are you crying?"

"No," Linda said quickly, wiping at her eyes. "Perhaps a little. You look so beautiful, Clara."

"Thank you," Clara said, meaning it. She gestured toward the dress. "And thank you for finding this dress. It's amazing."

"I think you've found the one," Gran said.

"I think I have," Clara replied. She turned back to Linda. "Linda, could you help me with the zipper?"

"Of course," Linda said, getting up. She stood behind Clara and started to undo the zipper. "You really do look wonderful, Clara. You've always been a pretty girl but every girl deserves to look wonderful on their wedding day."

"And now I've got a wonderful dress, thanks to you," Clara replied, grinning briefly in the mirror.

"You know, Clara, I never knew your mother," Linda said. "But I know your father very well, and I like to hear what he says about her. I think she'd be very proud of you. I know your father is, and I know I am."

"Thank you," Clara said. Linda was done with the zipper so Clara turned toward her. "Really, thank you. That means a lot."

Linda smiled. She opened her arms. "May I?"

"Yeah, sure," Clara said, going in and accepting Linda's hug.

**-DW-**

"Hey, I was just about to ring you, I just left the dress shop," Clara said into her phone.

"Just now?" Danny said. "That took a while."

"Yeah, it took ages to find the right dress," she replied.

"Did you end up finding one?"

"Yeah," Clara said. "Well, Linda did, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Clara said. "It was actually quite nice."

"That's good," Danny said. "Speaking of nice things, I've got a surprise for you."

"Did you schedule a honeymoon?" Clara asked.

"Sort of, but that isn't the surprise."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"This surprise," Danny continued. "At first you may not like it but I think that after you think about it you'll be glad."

"Okay," Clara said slowly. "What did you do, paint the walls a silly color or something?"

"That was one time!" Danny said. "And no, I haven't."

"Okay," Clara said slowly. "Will it be at home when I get there?"

"Yes," Danny said. "But I won't be. Your dad phoned while you were dress shopping and asked me out for a drink. I'm at the pub now with him."

"Oh?" Clara asked with a laugh in her voice. "Stag night with my dad? That sounds fun."

"It's nice," Danny said. "I won't be out late. You're welcome to join us later if you'd like."

"Okay," Clara said. "I'll let you know. Oh, I called my friend's sister, she's free tomorrow and is good to officiate the wedding."

"Good, good," Danny said. "Listen, I should be getting back, but really, when you see your surprise, try not to be too angry and try to enjoy it."

"Alright now I'm worried…" Clara said.

"Don't be," Danny said. "I really think it's a good thing. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, then hung up.

**-DW-**

Clara unlocked the door to her flat and walked in.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?"

She walked into her room and hung up her dress, still in the bag so that Danny wouldn't see it when he got home. She left the bedroom and walked through the rest of the flat. She stopped when she reached the living room. She inhaled deeply.

"Hello, Clara," came a deep, Scottish voice from in front of a box in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Doctor." She stood up a little straighter but still walked towards him. "How've you been?"

"Good," he said. "Busy. You?"

"Really good," Clara said. "What did Danny tell you?"

"That you're getting married tomorrow," the Doctor replied. "My invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

Clara sighed. "No, it was just very last minute. We literally decided this morning to get married tomorrow."

"Would you have invited me?"

"Of course!" Clara said. "You're my best friend."

"Danny said that you might be angry that I'm here," the Doctor said.

"I'm not angry that you're here," Clara said. "I guess I'm cross that you never called."

"You said you didn't want to travel."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend!" Clara said. "We can be normal for once. Have a normal friendship. Have tea together or go to the cinema or play golf."

"What makes you think I'm so interested in golf?"

Clara gave him a look. "That's not the point. The point is, of course I want you around. Do you want me around?"

"Clara, you've…you've been an incredible friend," the Doctor said. "I'm so happy for you and Dan the Soldier Man."

"So you'll come to the wedding?" Clara asked.

"Of course I will," the Doctor replied. "I'm amazing at weddings. I'm a dancing machine."

Clara laughed. "I'll bet you are."

"Also, of course, there's the issue of the honeymoon," the Doctor said. "Given how it is such short notice, I imagine you'll have trouble getting off from work. But, you'll find that taking time off work for your honeymoon is not a problem with a time machine."

Clara looked uncertain. "Doctor I don't know…"

"There will be no monsters to fight, guaranteed," the Doctor said. "I'll take you and Danny wherever you want for however long you want. Consider it my wedding gift."

"I told you I didn't want to travel…"

"This isn't traveling," the Doctor said. "Not really. It's really just a holiday, isn't it, but it's free and you don't have to deal with the airport."

"And Danny asked you to do this?" Clara asked.

"Yes, soldier boy asked me to come around," the Doctor replied. Clara shot him a look. "_Danny _asked me to come around."

"Okay," Clara said. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then. Thank you for this."

The Doctor nodded at her, then left.

**-DW-**

Danny tried to get into bed quietly and cautiously, but still Clara woke up.

"Oi," she said. "You're home late. How was the pub?"

"It was good," Danny said. "There was a match on so we ended up staying through the whole thing to watch it."

"Did your team win?"

Danny nodded. "Yup. It was a good game."

"Good," Clara said. "I'm glad you had fun."

"And how was your evening?" Danny asked.

"You mean my surprise?" Clara asked. Danny nodded. "Thank you for calling him."

"You're not angry?"

"No, I'm not," Clara said. "I do want him around for the wedding, even if I couldn't admit it. He's my best friend. I've missed him."

"Are you back to being friends again?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah. We're not travelling together, that isn't happening."

"I trust you," Danny said.

Something in Clara's mind clicked. "You asked him to take us on our honeymoon, didn't you?"

Danny grinned a bit. "Yeah."

"Thank you for that," Clara said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I want you to be happy."

"I am."

She snuggled next to him and got ready to go back to sleep.

"You know, I don't think I'm supposed to see you in the morning," Danny said. "With it being our wedding day and all."

"Feel free to go sleep on the couch, then," Clara replied.

Danny laughed. "I'll take the risk."

**-DW-**

The next day, Danny stood in front of the minister, Clara's family, and the Doctor in his uniform. They were in the field next to their building but the weather was beautiful. Clara was just around the corner of the building, so Danny couldn't see her.

Then she walked up, on her father's arm.

Danny planned on keeping his cool, but as soon as he saw Clara in that dress he started tearing up. Clara had always been the most beautiful woman in the world to him and now she was even more so.

Clara planned on trying not to cry, too, but as soon as she saw Danny standing there in his army uniform – which she'd never seen him wear before – tearing up, she started tearing up, too. She reached him and the minister and they both laughed at themselves.

The ceremony seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, they were at the vows.

"Clara," Danny began, "They day I met you was the best day of my life. It was my first day at the best job I've ever had and it was the day I met the best person I've ever known. I made a mess of our first meeting and for a while, we seemed to go back and forth, making a mess of things, but we always found our way back to each other. And now there's nowhere I'd rather be. You've taught me so much about love and trust and family. Through knowing you I've learned about who I am as a person and the man I want to be. Because I know you and because I'm with you, I want to be the best man I possibly can. I said earlier that the day I met you was the best day of my life, but I was wrong. Today is the best day of my life, because today I tie myself to you forever. I love you, Clara Oswald. And I know that every day from now on that I spend with you will be the best day."

Clara smiled at him, a smile of pure joy and love. "Danny," she started. "You've given me so much in our time together. So many chances, so many opportunities for love, so much happiness and hope. Whenever I feel lost or afraid or like I don't know what to do, you guide me through it. You're my rock, you're my hero, you're the person I want to come home to after a long day. You're the person I want to come home to on the bad days, and you're the person I want to come home to on the good days so we can share them. I want everything with you. Being with you makes me better, plain and simple. I can't imagine life without you and I will love you forever."

With that, Clara's shaky hands put Danny's ring on his finger. She had given him her engagement ring that morning to put on her during the ceremony, so he reached into his pocket.

Instead of her engagement ring, though, he pulled out a solid band that matched his own.

"Danny…" Clara breathed.

"I know you said not to get one," he said. "But I thought you should have one."

"Thank you," she said.

The minister pronounced them married and they kissed. They'd had a lot of good kisses in their time together but this was the best.

**-DW-**

"Sorry you didn't get to dance at the wedding," Clara said later to the Doctor in the TARDIS.

"It's probably for the best," the Doctor said. "I'm not sure you lot would've been able to handle it."

"We absolutely would not have been," Danny piped in. He and Clara were leaning against the TARDIS railings, watching the Doctor pilot the ship. Danny's arm was around Clara's shoulders and hers was around his waist.

"So, ancient Rome, is it?" the Doctor said, flipping switches as Clara and Danny nodded. "I've got a few old friends in Pompeii, maybe I'll pop round to them and say hello."

"Well, good luck with that," Clara said.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied. "I'll come back for you two in a week or so. Your phone will still work, I've fitted it with some TARDIS technology so ring me when you're ready to go."

"Will do," Clara said. "Thank you."

**-DW-**

"So, how was Rome?" the Doctor asked as Clara and Danny entered the TARDIS.

"It was amazing!" Clara said. "So many large, muscle-y centurions."

"And a lot of interesting math, actually," Danny said. "It was very interesting to talk to some of the mathematicians."

"What a nerd," the Doctor said.

Clara rolled her eyes.

Danny didn't take offense though. "This nerd gets to pick the next destination, doesn't he?"

"He does," the Doctor agreed. "Where to?"

"Let's go to the future this time, yeah?" Danny said. "Have a little adventure? Doctor, what's the best vacation spot in the universe in the, say, twenty-fourth century?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Okay. I can do that." He started entering coordinates into the TARDIS. "You know the drill, call me when you're ready to leave."

**-DW-**

"Took you long enough," the Doctor said as the newlyweds entered the TARDIS. "Did you enjoy your trip? I thought you two had decided to stay there for good."

"It was incredible, thank you, Doctor," Danny said. "The views were beautiful, the people were so nice, and the food! The food was good."

"I don't know, it kind of made me feel ill for the past few days," Clara said. "But otherwise, it was amazing. Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you two had fun. Is there anywhere else you want to go on your abnormally long honeymoon?"

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Danny asked, exchanging a glance with Clara.

"You spent fifteen days in Rome, then another twenty here," the Doctor said.

Clara's face paled. "No, Doctor, I think we're good on travelling. You can take us back home."

The Doctor nodded and set a flightpath back to the Pinks' time and place.

"Thank you again," Danny said as they landed. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," the Doctor said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Thank you," Clara said, hugging her best friend. "Don't be a stranger, yeah?"

"I won't," the Doctor replied. "Take care, alright?"

Clara nodded and smiled then followed Danny out of the TARDIS. They stood in their living room and watched the blue box dematerialize.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked, turning to Clara.

"What?"

"You said you were feeling ill, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Clara said quickly. "Well, no. Not in a bad way. Just in a this-is-different-and-potentially-very-scary-but-also-potentially-very-good way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We were on our honeymoon for, what, over a month?" Clara said. "And I…I think I might maybe kind of be…well not kind of because it's really an all or nothing sort of deal, but even so it'd be early so who knows what would happen-."

"Clara," Danny cut her off. He was genuinely concerned for her, and also pretty confused. It was very rare that he ever saw her this flustered.

"Danny I think I'm pregnant."

**So that's the end of this chapter. I don't know what I want to do with this yet, maybe just like a series of connected oneshots or just a few more chapters or something. I don't know. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review! Also please review and let me know what you did like, what you didn't like, et cetera et cetera. Other than that, have a lovely day/night/whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, you think?" Danny asked.

"What do you think I mean?" Clara asked quickly. "If we've been on our honeymoon for over a month, I'm definitely late."

"How late?" Danny asked. "A few days isn't that long, right?"

"The Doctor said we were away for thirty-five days, yeah?" Clara asked. "So I'd be about a week and a half late."

"That sounds like a lot."

"It is a lot!" Clara said.

"Do you have a test or something?" Danny asked.

"No, not here," Clara replied.

"Then let's go get one."

**-DW-**

Clara and Danny stood in the aisle at the chemist, both with overwhelmed expressions on their faces.

"Which one should we get?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Clara replied.

"Have you ever done this before?" Danny asked.

"No," Clara said quickly. "Have you?"

"Taken a pregnancy test? No," Danny said with a laugh. He got a stern look from Clara. "No, I've never bought one before."

"What about that one?" Clara asked, pointing at a box. "I like the colors on the packaging."

Danny laughed. "Should this be a purely aesthetic choice?" he asked. He pointed at another one. "What about that? It says that it is ninety-nine percent accurate."

"Danny, they all say that." She picked up a few boxes. "We should get a few, yeah? They're all the same accuracy."

"Whatever you want to do, I support you," Danny said.

Clara turned to him. "Right now let's just get the tests."

**-DW-**

"Three minutes," Clara said as she walked out of the bathroom. She sat next to Danny on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked. "We just wait."

Clara nodded. "Yup."

"In silence?"

Clara sighed. "Feel free to say something."

Danny cocked his head a bit, somewhat taken aback.

"Sorry, I'm a little…I don't know. On edge?"

"I noticed," Danny said. "And I get it. I'm nervous too."

"Nervous," Clara said. "Yes. Scared, possibly."

"Okay, let's go with that," Danny said. "What are you scared of?"

"I mean, we haven't really talked about this," Clara said.

"You're scared of how I'll react?"

"No, not at all," Clara said. "It's just…we're not ready for this. We haven't talked about this, we haven't planned for this. This is an accident, this isn't supposed to happen now. We've been married for a month."

"Technically a day, by Earth standards," Danny said.

Clara playfully nudged him with her head, but then got serious. "Come on, Danny. We're not ready."

"How are we not ready?"

Clara sat up. "Seriously?" She turned to him. "Alright. I always pictured we'd be married for a while before we'd have kids. I know we've been engaged for some time but we only decided to get married on a whim a few days ago, or a month ago, or whatever! I thought we'd spend a while with just us, maybe buy a house. Or a dog. Or both! We'd go on holidays and we'd do all the fun things you do before you have kids. Then we'd have a few kids and be a family."

"How many kids do you want, exactly?"

"Three," Clara said, without missing a beat. "I'm fine with being outnumbered, we can take it."

"Three sounds good."

"What did you think?" Clara asked. "When you imagined our future, what did you think it'd be like?"

Danny straightened up a bit and grinned. "Well," he began. "We'd wait a bit after getting married to have kids, but not too long. We'd be alright in the flat for a while, but once we had more kids we'd buy a house. We'd take some holidays, we would take the kids up to Blackpool and show them where you grew up. Maybe when they're old enough we would go to Gloucester and I'd explain how I grew up. They'd grow up better than we did. We'd be really happy and we'd all be really loved and we'd all be here."

Clara was quiet for a while, then laughed to herself slightly. "I was about to say that I can't wait to have a family with you, but I really can."

Danny laughed too. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They sat in another short silence, then Clara spoke.

"It's weird," she said. "I kind of thought that if I ever did get pregnant, I'd know. I'd feel different and be able to tell, somehow."

"Didn't you say you felt ill?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, but I might just actually be ill. I don't feel any different from when I am actually ill, rather."

Danny was in thought for a moment. "Would you want to adopt kids?"

Clara turned toward him, not at all expecting that question. "I haven't really given it a lot of thought. If for some reason we couldn't have kids on our own, absolutely. Otherwise, maybe. I don't know. Probably?"

Danny laughed at how uncertain she was. "I kind of was hoping to adopt a child one day."

"You've never told me that." Clara's tone wasn't accusatory or angry, it was just matter-of-fact.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Growing up in the children's home, I dreamt of being adopted. I saw how happy kids were when they got adopted. There are so many kids out there who need homes, if I could help even just one, that'd be incredible."

"Okay," Clara said. "Alright. Yeah. Let's see how this goes, then we can talk about adoption later."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Clara nodded. "You'd be an amazing father, Danny, no matter how you go about becoming one."

Danny smiled. "This could be a good thing, you know," he said, elbowing her for emphasis.

"I know," she said, elbowing him back. "My initial reaction to this was panic and I'm still panicking to be honest with you but I'm also starting to see the bright side."

"Maybe we're not 100% ready," Danny said. "Maybe this isn't exactly how either of us pictured it. But we can do this."

Clara sat there, thinking about this. Then she laughed to herself. Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"It's been over a month for us since the wedding, but for everyone else it's barely been a day," Clara said. "So if I am pregnant, that's going to answer a lot of people's questions about why we got married so fast. My Gran's going to lose it."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, we can't really explain our way out of this one, can we?"

"We'll make it work," Clara said.

They sat for a bit then Clara's phone went off.

"Is that the timer?" Danny asked.

Clara shook her head. "No, it' my dad." She picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad," she said into the phone. A concerned look took over her face. "What's going on?"

Danny stood and gave Clara a concerned look, too. He reached toward her, but she started to pace the floor.

"Where are you?" Clara asked. "No don't worry about us, of course we can come. You're still in London?"

Danny took this as his cue to go get their coats and keys. When he returned, Clara was about wrapping up the phone call.

"We'll be right there," Clara said. "I love you. Bye."

She put the phone in her pocket and turned to Danny.

"What happened?"

"My Gran fell, she's in hospital," Clara explained. "She hit her head."

"Let's go," Danny said, handing her her coat. "Do you want to wait for…?" he trailed off, pointing towards the bathroom.

"No, it can wait."

Danny nodded. "I'll drive," he said, reaching for Clara and walking with her out of the flat.

**-DW-**

"Dad," Clara said walking in to the hospital room. He was sitting at Gran's bedside and Linda was beside him, but further back from the bed.

Dave looked up at Clara with worry in his eyes.

"You didn't have to come, love," he said, standing to greet her.

"Of course I did," Clara said. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay," Dave said. "The fall gave us quite a fright. She hit her head hard enough to get a concussion and go cut bad enough that she needs stitches, but she'll be alright."

Clara looked toward her Gran, who appeared to be asleep. "Is it alright that she's asleep?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, the doctor said that as long as we wake her every two hours, she can sleep."

Clara took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. It had been a long day.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "How did she fall?"

"She was brushing her teeth and she fell," Dave said. "She just slipped on some water on the floor and fell hard, hitting her head on the sink on the way down."

Clara again looked at her Gran and took it in. She was asleep and looked peaceful, aside from the large bandage on her forehead. There were small dots on blood where the stitches presumably were.

"How long have you been here for?" Clara asked.

"About the day," Dave replied. Clara made an incredulous face. "Clara, you just got married yesterday. I figured you'd be busy today. Linda and I held down the fort here and I rang you when things calmed down. Gran was with the doctors all day anyway, getting stitched up and getting scans. There was nothing for you to do here."

"If you and Linda would like to go home, Danny and I can stay," Clara said.

"No, that's alright," Dave said.

"Have you eaten?" Danny piped in. "We could get food for you."

"Come on, Dave, it'd be good to get out of this room," Linda said supportively, putting a hand on her husband's back.

Dave looked at her. "That's not a bad idea." He turned up to Clara and Danny. "We'll be back in an hour, two tops, yeah?"

"Take your time," Clara said. "I'll let you know if anything changes.

"A nurse is set to come in every two hours to wake her up," Dave added. "If she needs anything-."

"Dad," Clara cut him off. "We've got it. Go get some air."

Dave gave Clara a quick hug, shook Danny's hand, then left with Linda. Clara and Danny occupied their now-vacated seats.

"How about you?" Danny asked. "We haven't eaten anything. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Clara said.

"Clara…"

"I am," she assured him. "It's just been a long day."

**-DW-**

A short while later, a nurse came in to wake up Gran.

"Hello," the nurse said to Clara and Danny as he walked in.

"Hi," Clara said. "I'm her granddaughter, Clara. This is my husband, Danny." She couldn't help but grin to herself when she said "husband."

"Oh, congratulations!" the nurse said warmly. "Mrs. Oswald mentioned that she was at her granddaughter's wedding yesterday."

"Thank you," Clara replied. She watched the nurse observe and take note of Gran's vital signs. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing well," the nurse replied. "I imagine she gave you all a bit of a fright, with the fall, but she'll recover. We're just keeping her here for observation, given the severity of her concussion and her condition."

Clara exchanged a look with Danny. "What condition?"

The nurse made a face, realizing he'd revealed something he shouldn't have. "I'm not at liberty to say. But rest assured that she'll be alright." He wrote his final note in Gran's chart then began to gently try to wake her.

Gran woke up and looked around the room, settling on Clara.

"Oh, hello, Clara! What are you doing here?"

Clara smiled at her immediately. "What, you don't fancy a visit from us?" she joked. "Dad and Linda went to get food, but Danny and I are here."

"Why?" Gran asked. "You just got married yesterday, you should be home working on some great-grandchildren!"

Clara blushed as the nurse smirked and Danny avoided eye contact with Gran. "Gran!" Clara exclaimed.

"I'm fine, dear," Gran said, yawning slightly. "You should go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Clara said, reaching for Gran's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head," Gran said. Clara didn't laugh. "Don't worry about me, love. I'll be out of here in the morning. I'm fine."

Clara's jaw clenched, she was holding something back. Still, she smiled at her grandmother. "Get some sleep, okay? We'll be here when you wake up."

"Before that, let's just do some quick cognition tests," the nurse said. He stood at her bedside and began to administer the tests.

**-DW-**

Clara woke up to her father shaking her shoulder.

"Clara, love," he said. "Wake up."

"What?" she asked, a little dazed as she sat up. For a second there, she'd forgotten where she was. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six in the morning," Dave said. "Sorry, Linda and I fell slept at the hotel for longer than we anticipated."

"It's fine," Clara said, reaching over the wake Danny. "Danny, wake u-. Oh, you're up."

"Yes I am," he replied. He had a newspaper.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep," Danny said, earning a subtly stern look from Clara. "I was up, the nurse came in every two hours and woke Gran and did the test, then Gran would go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

"Where'd you get the newspaper?"

"A few hours ago Gran couldn't go back to sleep, so I ran out and bought her the paper. She finished it so I was giving it a read."

"Well, thank you for keeping an eye on her," Dave said. "We can take it from here, though. She should be released in a few hours, then we'll just head home."

"Okay," Clara agreed, standing. A nurse walked in, a different one than Clara had last seen, and went through the usual routine.

"Hello everybody," the nurse said, seeing the full room.

"Let's give them a little space," Clara said. "Dad, can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, of course," Dave agreed. He followed her out into the hallway.

"Listen, Clara, thank you for coming, we totally would've understood if you didn't come," Dave said.

"Dad, of course we came," Clara said.

"The doctor said she'd recover fully, so that's good," Dave said.

Clara clenched her jaw and averted his gaze.

"Clara, she's going to be fine," Dave said.

"Dad, what condition does she have?" Clara asked. "The nurse mentioned how she was doing well considering her condition. What was he talking about?"

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Dad."

"She went in for a checkup and they found something," Dave said. "They were worried that the concussion would negatively affect some of the medication she was on. Clara she has cancer."

Clara gasped, she couldn't help it. "What?"

"In her pancreas, like my Gran did," Dave said.

Clara shifted her weight on her feet, trying to understand. "When did they find it?"

"A few months ago."

"A few months ago?!"

"It took a while to confirm it and to start treatment," Dave said.

"What are they doing to treat it?" Clara asked.

"That's the thing, love," Dave began. "This isn't really the sort of thing that you can fix. You can treat it and prolong it, but you can't make it go away."

Clara looked at her father through tear-filled eyes. "How long does she have?"

"They think a few months," Dave replied.

Clara couldn't help it, she felt tears fall onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, love," Dave said, pulling Clara into her arms.

"I understand," she said into his shoulder.

The nurse left the room and walked past Clara and her father. Clara noticed the nurse and backed out of the hug. She wiped her eyes.

"Pardon the interruption," the nurse said to the pair. "We need the room and your mother is in stable condition, Mr. Oswald, so we're going to discharge her within the hour."

Dave nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded in reply and walked off.

"You should get home," Dave said.

Clara nodded. "Yeah. I want to talk to her first, though."

**-DW-**

"So, where are you and Danny going on your honeymoon?" Gran asked.

Clara was sat at her Gran's bedside, with her Gran's hand in her own. She gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about that, Gran."

"You have to take a honeymoon," Gran said. "Spend some quality time with your new husband."

"And get you some great-grandchildren?" Clara asked with a slight laugh.

"If you'd like…" Gran said. "But definitely take a honeymoon. Enjoy yourself. Life is short, Clara."

That did it. Clara could feel tears spring into her eyes.

Gran took a breath. "So you know?"

Clara nodded, lip quivering.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, love. You've got so much ahead of you. I've lived my life, love. I don't have that much more ahead of me and that's alright."

"It's not alright," Clara said, ignoring the slight immaturity tinging her voice.

Gran laughed. "It is. This happens, Clara. I've had so many years with you and your father, your aunts and uncles and cousins. I had a lot of years with your grandfather and your mother. It will be alright."

Clara shook her head. "I don't want this to happen. There's nothing that can be done?"

"No, dear," Gran said. "All we can do is accept it and be ready for it."

"Have you done that?"

Gran nodded. "I've had some time now and I'm ready. I didn't think I'd make it this far, to be honest with you. I've been so lucky to have all these years with the people I love."

"I love you, Gran."

"I love you, too, Clara," Gran said through a warm grin. "I don't think we'll be back in London though. This was my last holiday down here."

"I'm glad you made it down," Clara said.

"I am, too," Gran replied. "I'm so glad that I got to see you get married, Clara. I'm so happy for you. You're going to have a great life with Danny."

"I already have a great life," Clara said, meaning it. "I've had so many great things because of you. Thank you, Gran."

Before Gran could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Here are the discharge papers," the nurse said, walking in.

"Thank you," Gran said warmly, then turned her attention back to Clara. "It's going to be alright, I promise, love. You're going to be alright. Now, go home, you've been here long enough."

Clara smiled as she stood up and leaned in to hug her Gran. "We'll come up to Blackpool, okay? We'll visit more."

"Okay," Gran replied.

"Alright," Clara said, standing up straight and wiping her eyes. "Bye, Gran."

"Bye, Clara."

Clara left the room. She hugged her dad and Linda goodbye, then left with Danny.

"You alright?" Danny asked. "I spoke to your dad, he told me about Gran."

"Yeah," Clara replied as they walked through the hospital. "It was a bit of a shock to hear but after talking with Gran, it's easier to handle. She's dealing with it, so I should be able to deal with it."

"Well, I'm here, love, so if you need me…"

"I know," Clara said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I'm so ready to go home," Danny said.

"Me too," Clara replied. "We need to make one stop, though."

**-DW-**

"Is three minutes up yet?" Clara asked as she paced across the living room.

Danny, sitting on the couch, looked at his watch. "Almost."

Clara groaned. "I don't even know what day it is anymore, the past twenty four hours have been so unreal."

"I think it's Monday," Danny said. "Meaning, we have work in about two hours."

Clara groaned again. "I don't care if I'm pregnant, I'm going to need coffee to get through to today."

Danny laughed. "Why don't you call out?"

"I can't, my grade elevens are starting a big project today and I have to explain the instructions," Clara said.

"Well, I have an easy day today so I could call out," Danny joked, earning a cross look from Clara. "Though I suppose it would look peculiar if only one of us came to work on our first day back after our secret wedding."

Clara groaned again. "I forgot all about that!"

"Wow, you know how to make a newlywed groom feel special," Danny quipped.

"I mean, I forgot that no one knows," Clara amended. "It feels so long ago, like we've been married forever."

"Well that's kind of the point, isn't it, to be married forever?" Danny smirked. "So, listen," he continued. "I know it's been a rough day, but no matter what happens in the next fifteen seconds, I love you."

Clara stopped pacing and squared up to him. "I love you, too," she said. "Husband." She grinned.

Danny looked at his watch. "You ready?"

Clara nodded, took a deep breath, and headed into the bathroom. She emerged seconds later with a rather neutral expression.

Danny stood and looked at her expectantly, and she shrugged gave an exaggerated shrug in reply.

"I'm not pregnant," she said.

Danny sighed with – if he was being honest – relief. "Okay," he said. "How are we feeling about this?"

Clara nodded while she thought about it. "Good," she said finally, like it was the best option out of all the ones she mulled over. "A bit relieved. A bit sad. But, generally, okay. How about you?"

"About the same," Danny said.

By this point, Clara had crossed the room back to Danny and was entering his open arms. It was good to be in his arms after such a day.

"I think we're ready," Clara said. "But I don't think now is a good time. I think that's why I'm relieved, because the timing isn't good. We just got married, and everything with my Gran..."

"I agree," Danny said.

"But we've had all night to think about it, basically," Clara said. She snuggled closer into him. "I could picture it, you know? I could see into our future, a few months from now. A year from now. It could have been really good."

"We'll have that one day," Danny said. "But now isn't the right time. What about two years?"

Clara looked up at him. "Two years?"

Danny nodded with conviction. "Two years. We give ourselves two years to be married as just us and figure out what that entails and to enjoy that, and then we can add a baby into the mix."

"In two years."

Danny nodded again.

"That's a long time," Clara continued.

"Or a short time," Danny countered. "Depending on who you ask."

"Alright," Clara said. "Two years."

Danny kissed her. "And now, coffee."

"Oh, yes, please," Clara said, grinning. She followed Danny into the kitchen, but stopped when she heard a familiar sound.

Danny heard, too, and carried on into the kitchen, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Pink family!" the Doctor said as he walked out of the TARDIS and into the Pinks' living room.

"Hello, Doctor," Clara said.

The Doctor reached into his pocket. "I found this," the Doctor said, handing Clara a stack of pictures. "I know I'm a time traveler, but really, who takes actual pictures anymore?"

"It's for sentimental value," Clara said, taking the stack. "They're a great way to remember the honeymoon."

"Actually remembering the honeymoon is a great way to remember your honeymoon," the Doctor replied.

"Just because you dislike souvenirs, doesn't mean we all have to."

Danny entered the room with three mugs in his hand.

"That was fast," Clara said.

"The miracle that is instant coffee," Danny replied. He handed a mug to Clara, kept one for herself, and handed one to the Doctor.

Clara took a sip from her mug and made a face. "Doctor, I think I have yours," she said. "Bitter and without any sweetness, perfect for you."

"That's one way to thank me for your pictures," Danny said.

"Thank you," Clara said sincerely.

"I think those were all of them," the Doctor said. "Which, if you think about it, is a remarkably small stack for such a long holiday. Were there only some parts you want to remember?"

"How long was it, exactly?" Clara asked. "You're sure it was fifteen days in Rome and twenty at the other place?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes," he said. "Well, no. Fifteen days by your standards in Rome, and then twenty by that planet's standards, which was only about ten by Earth standards."

"So, only about twenty-five days by Earth standards?" Danny asked.

The Doctor nodded. "There are those maths skills!"

"That explains a lot," Clara said to Danny.

The Doctor still heard it, though. "What are you keeping track for?"

"No reason," Clara said quickly.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Anyway, while I'm here, do you fancy an adventure?"

"Actually, we really fancy a nap," Clara said.

The Doctor made a face. "No, I have rules about couples on my TARDIS-."

"Doctor!" Clara said. "No. We've been up all night, since we got home."

"Please," Danny said. "We have work in two hours. We just need some sleep."

The Doctor looked from Clara to Danny then back to Danny. He sighed. "Fine."

Danny and Clara grinned and high fived. "Thank you!" Clara said.

The Doctor led them back into the TARDIS. Clara and Danny again thanked him and went to their room.

"I added bunk beds," the Doctor called down the hallway to them. "I hope you like them!"

**That's it. Chapter three, y'all. Hope you like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
